No Ordinary Universe
by Alicefreak101
Summary: After Clary get's badly injured, she slips into a coma. While in a coma, she dreams of being in a parallel universe. A universe where there were no shadowhunters, downworlders, fairies, and demons. Will Clary ever escape from this parallel universe, and wake from her coma?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters and book series, sadly I don't.**

**Me: Can I own your characters and books and claim them as mine?**

**Cassandra: No.**

**Me: What if something were to happen to you?**

**Cassandra: Hm let me think about it...No.**

**Me: Fine. *Walks away sadly and starts to cry***

Chapter One

No One's POV

The full moon was shining upon four young warriors as they fought the demons that had invaded Central Park. There had to be at least a dozen of demons, and the Shadowhunters were fighting them off as fast as they could. The ice wind cleared the loose strands of Clary's hair from her face as she plunged her seraph blade into the demon's chest, killing it. Just as she was about to fight off another demon, she felt a sharp pain rise through her from the back of her neck. Her vision started to blur, and she fell to her knees. That gave the demon a chance to pounce on her. The demon then struck her in the torso, rendering her unconscious. Thinking she was dead, the demon left.

Jace had been fighting off a drevak demon when he saw his love fall to the ground. Enraged by seeing his girlfriend getting hurt, he slashes his seraph blade through the demon, killing it.

Finally, the young warriors defeated the remaining demons and they all rushed over to Clary.

"By the Angel, please still be alive," Jace begged as he gently turned Clary over onto her back.

There was a medium-sized hole in Clary's torso from where the demon had attacked her. Not only that, but there was a slash across the back of her neck. Jace takes his stele out so he could heal the wound on her torso, but found that he couldn't. It was the same for the wound on her neck.

"Poison." Was all Jace could say.

"We have to get her back to the Institute," Alec said, "fast. Isabelle, call

Magnus and tell him to meet us at the Institute."

Jace carefully picked Clary up and the warriors rushed back to the Institute. Isabelle took her phone out and called Magnus.

"Isabelle, why are you calling me when I'm asleep?" Magnus asked, half asleep.

"It's Clary," said Isabelle. "She's been hurt and none of the runes are working. Please, you have to come," she begged.

"Alright," said Magnus. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that, Magnus hung up and he got up from his bed, quickly throwing on a shirt. Then, he portaled to the Institute.

As soon as he arrived at the Institute, he went to the infirmary.  
Clary lie on the bed in the infirmary, her face pale. In fact, her entire body was already pale. Magnus rushed over to her and he began to remove the poison from Clary's wounds.

"I've done what I can," said Magnus, "although I have do have some bad news. It seems she's slipped into a deep coma, and I don't know when she'll wake."

"I should have been there right next to her," said Jace, "but I wasn't."

"Jace, don't blame yourself," said Isabelle. "It would have happened even if you were near her."

Jace just sighed and sat down in the chair by Clary's bed.

Clary's POV

The last thing I remember was being rendered unconscious by a croucher demon. I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I sat up and found myself back in my bedroom- at least I think it was my bedroom.

Then a knock came from the door.

"Clary, are you up?"

"Yeah," I said as I got up from my bed.

"You better be dressed 'cause we have to get to school in two hours," the voice said through the door.

School? I haven't gone to school in months. The door opened, and Jonathan was standing in my doorway. I backed away from him and screamed.

"How are you still alive?!" I demand, backing into the wall. "We killed you."

"Clary what are you talking about?"

"Just stay away from me!" I shouted.

"Clary, have you gone mad?"

"No, I haven't gone mad. You killed people, and you should be dead."

"Clary, calm down," Jonathan said, coming closer to me.

"I won't calm down!" I shouted as I slid down the wall.

"Mom, Dad!" Jonathan shouted as he came to me and got onto his knees and looked at me with a pained look in his eyes.

"Jonathan what is it?" Valentine asked as he and my mom came into the room.

I just screamed again.

"Clary, shh, its okay," Jonathan said as he came and embraced me.

"Stay away from, the both of you!" I shouted again at Jonathan and Valentine, shoving Jonathan away from me.

I got up, and I ran to my bathroom- in which I surprisingly knew where it was and I slammed the door, shutting and locking it. I then started to cry.

"This can't be happening," I said. "It's a dream. I must be dreaming."

I started to pinch myself.

"Its not a dream... this is real." I slid to ground and I continued to cry.

**A/N...I hope you liked this chapter. It may be short, but I don't know if it is or not.**

**Please review and no flames. This is my first actual TMI story.**

**Chapter two will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...Okay so here is the second chapter of No Ordinary Universe. I hope you like this chapter. Now take the risk and read it. Love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare still owns the books and characters.**

**Me: Just you wait Cassandra I will own the characters and books someday!**

**Cassandra: Not going to happen.**

**Me: Grrr. *Stomps away and slams bedroom door***

Chapter Two

Clary's POV

I didn't know how long I was crying in the bathroom until someone knocked on the door.

"Clary, please unlock the door." It sounded like my mother's voice.

I go to the door and unlock it. My mom enters the bathroom, and closes the door, then comes and sits next to me.

"Why are you suddenly afraid of your brother and father?" Mom asked me.

"They're bad, Mom. They killed people and... and they are just bad," I said. I couldn't think of other reasons why.

"Clary, you probably just had a nightmare."

"No, it wasn't a nightmare, it's real," I said as I continued to cry.

"Clary, you were dreaming. It was just a dream," My mom said in a soothing tone.

Was my mom right? Was it only a dream? Did Shadowhunters really exist, or did they not? This was all confusing; I didn't know what to believe. Believe that it was only a dream, or believe if it really happened. I thought for a minute, and then I decided to believe that it wasn't a dream, and that it really happened. Then I came to the conclusion that I was in another universe; a parallel universe. I guess whatever happened to me, I was transported to another universe, and I just had to learn to get over it until I found a way out.

"I guess you're right, Mom. It was only a dream, but I've woken up, and it's a new day," I said, and I smiled at my mom.  
Mom just smiled at me and then she stood up. Seconds later, I stood up, went to the sink, and splashed water on my face.

"Better?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"Good, now come on downstairs. Breakfast is almost ready and Luke is coming over," Mom said with a smile, then opened the door and left.  
Soon after my mom left the bathroom, I walked out the bathroom and I headed downstairs.

I found my way to the kitchen and I saw that Valentine... I mean my dad, sitting at the head of the table with Jonathan sitting next to him on the right, and my mom was sitting next to him on his left. Then there was Luke, who was sitting next to my mom, so I went to go sit next to my brother.

"Sorry about the yelling and screaming; I was just overreacting about something that happened in my dream last night," I said, looking down.

"Its okay," said Jonathan. "It happens sometimes to all of us, but hey, it was only a dream." Jonathan said putting his hand on my shoulder. That caused me to flinch a little and for my brother to look at me weirdly. I just smiled at him and I took two slices of pancakes off of the plate, and some bacon.

"So how is school going?" Luke asked Jonathan and me.

"I guess it's fine," I said.

"You guess?" Jonathan said. "Clary, you are like the smartest kid in the school; you have straight A's, and you have the most amazing brother, and friends. How can you guess school is fine?"

"I don't know," I said, blushing a little bit.

Jonathan just chuckled. "I've been doing great as well, but I'm not as smart as Clary," he said.

I finished eating my breakfast and I cleared my plate, and I went to my room and got dressed for school. I dressed in pair of blue jeans and a green top, then put my converse on and I headed downstairs. Jonathan was already there at the door, waiting for me.

"Come on," Jonathan said. "Let's get to school. We don't want to be late."

"Alright," I said.

Apparently, Jonathan had a red Ferrari, and I was unaware- or maybe I was aware, who knows. He got in on the driver's side, and I got in on the passenger side, and we headed off to school.

Jonathan driving is weird; especially for an evil brother. Though in this universe he isn't your evil brother trying to take over the world of Shadowhunters and continue with what your evil father did back when the war happened in Idris.

We arrived at school, and I saw some familiar people; Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon. They were standing by a car, and I just assumed that it was one of their cars.

"Well look who's finally arrived," Jace said as he walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. Okay, so at least that was still the same. Anything else change?

"Come on," said Alec. "The bell is about to ring for first period. We best be going to class, if we don't want to be late," Alec took hold of Magnus' hand.

"Come on, Clary," Isabelle said, taking my hand and dragging me to our first class with Simon in tow.

"See you at lunch, Clary!" Jace called back as he and Jonathan headed to class.

"Wait, what grade are Jace and Jonathan in?" I asked.

"Clary, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, maybe I forgot," I said as we walked to class.

"Jace and Jonathan are juniors, Alec and Magnus are seniors, and you, Simon and I are sophomores."

Right. I was a freshmen last year before I met them. How could I forget? This parallel universe is one weird universe. The bell rings just as Isabelle, Simon and I walk into class.

"You are just in time," the teacher spoke. "Please take your seats."

"Yes Mrs. Smith," Simon said.

So her name was Mrs. Smith. Being in school again is going to be torture…again.

"Today, you will work alone on your personal essay. The rough draft is to be turned in by next Friday, along with your final copy. Now, get to work."

We all worked on our essays till the bell rung, then we headed to our second class: Math. I hate math, but at least I'm good in that class- well, all of my classes as I was told by my evil brother, well now supposedly good brother. Stupid parallel universe. Why can't I go back now to the real world!? I asked myself, half shouting in my head.

Classes went by fast, and just as classes went by fast, so did the school day.

"Thank goodness today is Friday," Simon said.

"Yeah. We can finally relax for our three-day-weekend," Magnus said.

"Hey, Clary, Jonathan, lets all go hang out at my place," Jace said taking hold of my hand.

I think I'm beginning to like this universe. Wait. What am I saying? No, I'm not. I hate this universe, and I need to get out of here. Hmm it seems like I kind of said something similar to this remark earlier today.

"We can't today," Jonathan said.

"Aw," said Isabelle. "Why not?"

"Luke's in town, and we barely get to see him," Jonathan said. "What about tomorrow?"

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll hang out," Isabelle said. "We can go to Pandemonium."

"Pandemonium again, Iz?" Alec said, a little annoyed.

"Yes, Pandemonium, Alec."

"We go every Saturday night, and it's starting to get annoying," Alec complained.

"I'll be there," Magnus said, getting close to Alec and taking hold of his hand.

"Fine, I'll go," Alec said, finally giving in.

"Yay!" Isabelle exclaimed.

I just smiled. Just have to handle and get through this horrible dream and wake up from it and be back in the real world. Question is; how am I going to get myself out of this parallel universe and go back to the real universe? I asked myself.

"Well, Clary and I have to get going. We'll see you tomorrow night," Jonathan said putting his hand on my shoulder the same way he did this morning at breakfast. I once again flinched. Luckily no one took notice.

"Alright," Jace said. He kissed me for what seemed like forever and then he let go of me.

Jonathan and I got into his car, and we headed home.

"We're home!" I exclaimed.

"Hey," said Valentine. "How was school today?"

"It was good," I said.

"Oh, tomorrow Clary and I are going to go hang with our friends at Pandemonium," Jonathan said.

"What is it with you kids and hanging out at clubs?" Valentine asked.

"It's what teenagers do, Dad," I said.

Damn it feels weird calling the one who tried to take over Idris dad. I really hate this universe.

"Alright, but don't stay out to late," Valentine said.

"We won't, we're only going to stay out till midnight," Jonathan said.

"Not midnight, eleven is your curfew," Jocelyn said.

"Dang it. And I was hoping we were going to get away with it," I said playfully.

Valentine, Luke, and Jocelyn stifled a laugh. I just rolled my eyes.

The rest of the afternoon passed, and soon it was almost midnight. I got dressed and got into my bed, and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. This was going to be a long dream. It seemed that I wasn't going to be waking any time soon from whatever is keeping me from waking up.

**A/N…Alright so it may be short. I'm not really sure if it is a short chapter or if it isn't. The next chapter is back in the world where Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, and Magnus are concerned about Clary. In the dream only a day goes by, but out of the dream a day is a month. Yes Clary's been in a coma for a month. So a month equals a day, or for it to make sense, a day equals a month.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter three will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N…Here is the third chapter of No Ordinary Universe. Sorry it took so long to post. I was really busy and just didn't have time to post it. I hope you like it. This is in third person since they are back in the real world and Clary is still in the coma. Now take the risk and read it. Love you guys.**

**Me: Can I please own the books and characters now?**

**Cassandra: No, stop asking me.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Cassandra: Because I said so.**

**Me: Fine, but I'll be back someday.**

No One's POV

Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle were sitting in the infirmary, worrying about Clary. She had been in a coma for a month now, and they were all worried that she wasn't going to wake up.

"I wish that she would wake up already." Jace said.

"Don't we all." Isabelle muttered.

Jace was just sitting in the chair next to Clary's bed, holding her hand. The only time that they would leave the infirmary was to go to bed or to fight demons, and Magnus would stay there to keep an eye on Clary.

Luke and Jocelyn were already notified about what had happened to their daughter, but they couldn't leave Idris right now, as they had some council business to deal with.

"Anybody up for Taki's?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, sure why not." Magnus said. "I'll go with you to go get it."

"Sure." Isabelle and Jace said together.

Alec and Magnus left the infirmary and they headed to Taki's to get food for everyone.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." Isabelle said.

"Probably about me." Jace said with a slight smile.

Isabelle just hit Jace on the arm. 

Jace just looked surprised at Isabelle. "Hey what was that for?"

"You, saying that she's probably dreaming about you." Isabelle said.

"Well she might be." Jace said.

Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Alec and Magnus came back with the food.

"We're back." Alec declared.

"Finally, I'm starving." Isabelle said.

"I wish she would wake up." Jace said.

"You said that already." said Magnus.

"I know. I'm bored, and I just want to hear her voice again." Jace said.

"All we have to do is wait, Jace. There is nothing we can do." Alec said.

Jace just sighed as he continued to hold Clary's hand. Jace laid his head on the bed and closed his eyes.

A few hours passed and Jace was woken up by Magnus.

"Jace, go to bed." Magnus said.

"I don't want to go to bed; I'd rather stay right next to Clary." Jace said.

"I know, but she'll be fine. We all need our rest. If she wakes then I will come get you, now go to bed." Magnus said.

"Come on Jace, let's just go to bed." Alec said.

Jace was hesitant, but eventually got up from the chair and went to his room and fell asleep.

The night passed and Jace woke up. Immediately Jace went to the infirmary and Magnus was already up and so was Alec.

"Where's Isabelle?" Jace asked.

"She went to go see Simon." Alec spoke.

"Oh okay." Jace said.

Another day passed by and nothing changed. No movement came from Clary. It just made Jace worry even more.  
Jocelyn and Luke would come by everyday and just sit by her bedside, watching her, hoping that she would wake up. To no avail she still hasn't awakened. Everyone wanted Clary to wake up, but the only thing they could do was wait.

**A/N… Okay so I am hoping you guys loved this chapter. Just remember that in the parallel universe that a day equals a month. So out in the real world it would be a month ect…since the day of Clary slipped into a coma. I know I already told you guys about that but I just wanted to remind you.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter four will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N…I know I was late on the third chapter but I was busy with school, and I haven't really had anytime to post. This is chapter four of the story, and I hope you like it. So take the risk and read it. Love you guys.**

**I've decided to say this as I can't seem to get Cassandra to let me have her characters, so this is what I will say.**

**Cassandra owns the books and characters. I don't own them and I never will.**

**Me: Happy?**

**Cassandra: Yes.**

**Me: *Mumbles to self* I will own the books and characters someday.**

**Cassandra: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing. *Walks off to plan to find a way to own the books and characters***

Chapter Four

Clary's POV

I woke up and I was still in my bedroom. I just sighed. On the Brightside, it was Saturday, and that meant that I would get to see Jace. Even though I was still in this universe it was still the same. Sort of.

Jace was still his sarcastic self, Alec was still his snarky self, Magnus, well Magnus is still Magnus. He still likes his glitter. Maybe I should steal his glitter and hide and see how he reacts. I mentally laughed at that thought.

"Clary?" Jonathan asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped when he touched me, and then I screamed. I watched as he stumbled backwards and fall on his a**. I just laughed.

"Sorry I didn't know you came into my room. You gave me a scare," I said as I got out of the bed.

"That's okay little sis. Just came to tell you that breakfast is almost ready.," Jonathan said, getting up.

"Thanks," I said as I stretched.

Jonathan left my room, closing the door behind him so I could get dressed. I really hated him so much, but I had to show that I "loved" him in front of him and think that this is real and not fake. I hate this universe. What did I do to deserve this, I mentally shouted at myself?

After I got dressed, I went downstairs and sat down in my usual spot for breakfast. I started to eat, but then I just stared off into space, thinking of ways to steal and hide Magnus' glitter.

"Clary? Earth to Clary, are you in there?" Jonathan asked, waving a hand in front of my face. That brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked, going back to eating my breakfast.

"What were you thinking about this time?" My mother asked me as she continued to eat.

"Oh just thinking what it would be like to steal and hide Magnus' glitter from him and then watch his reaction." I smiled and then laughed as his reaction came to me in my mind.

"I'd like to see that," Jonathan said with his mouth full of food.

"Jonathan, don't talk with food in your mouth," Valentine scolded.

Jonathan swallowed his food. "Sorry."

We finished eating breakfast and then Jonathan and I left to go to Java Jones. On the way, we talked about Magnus and his glitter.

"So are you really going to steal and hide Magnus' glitter?" Jonathan asked as he drove to Java Jones.

"Yeah. I want to see his reaction," I said as the image of him freaking out popped up into my head again, making me laugh again, but out loud this time.

"Picturing his reaction again, little sis?" Jonathan said, smiling as we pulled up to Java Jones.

"Yeah, it just gets funnier every time I picture it." I got out of the car and we headed into Java Jones.

Jonathan opened the door for me and we both walked in and found the others sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what took you so long to get here?" Isabelle asked. By her tone, we could tell she was very annoyed.

"We had to eat breakfast first before we came. We always eat breakfast before we go anywhere," I said, sitting down next to Jace.

"Where are Alec and Magnus?" Jonathan asked looking around not seeing Magnus and Alec anywhere.

"They are not here yet. They are always late when we always want to hang out," Jace said.

"Of course they are," I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh, so I decided that I should steal and hide Magnus' glitter and then watch him freak out. What do you guys think?" I asked as I started to laugh slightly.

"I don't know, Clary, we don't want to get onto Magnus' bad side, especially when it comes to his glitter," Isabelle said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" I said a loudly. Thankfully no one in the coffee shop seemed to notice my sudden outburst. "Please?" I begged.

Isabelle and the others thought and then…

"Alright fine, but don't blame us when he gets pissed off at you," Isabelle said.

"Yay!" I said a little to over excitedly.

Magnus and Alec then walked in and walked up to us and sat down.

"About time you got here," Simon said.

"Sorry, we kind of lost track of time," Alec said.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say," Isabelle said.

Alec and Magnus just rolled their eyes at Isabelle.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" I asked as I placed my coffee cup on the table.

"What?" Jace said.

"I think we should all go hang out at Magnus' place till we have to go to Pandemonium. We could all get ready at his place." I smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I don't know, my place is a mess," Magnus said.

"We don't care," I said. "Please?" I begged him with my sad puppy eyes.

"Alright, fine," Magnus said, giving in to my puppy eyes.

I just smiled as I took a sip of my coffee. After hanging out at Java Jones, we all headed to Magnus' house and we just hung out for a while. Magnus and Alec then went out on the porch for a little while to just talk and be by them selves. That gave me a chance to put my plan in action.

I got up and I went to Magnus' bedroom and found that he had at least five different colors of glitter, no make that six.

I took his glitter and I hid them in a place where I knew he wouldn't look. I walked back into the living room just in time for Magnus and Alec to walk back in.

"Alright, I'm going to start getting ready as its going to take me a long time to get ready. See you guys in a few hours." Magnus said walking off to his room.

Next thing we hear is Magnus screaming like a girl. He fame running out of his room.

"My glitter is gone!" Magnus shouted as he put his hands on his head.

"Where did you leave it last?" I asked keeping my face straight so I wouldn't give myself away.

"I left it on my dresser!" Magnus shouted once again.

"Magnus, honey please calm down," Alec said, "stay calm and just start looking for your glitter. If you can't find it then you can always just buy more." Alec said in a calm voice.

"Alright," Magnus finally said calmly and went back to his room to start looking.

"Alright spill. Whose idea was it to hide Magnus' glitter?" Alec asked.

This time I couldn't hide my smile. I then started to laugh a little.

"It was my idea to hide his glitter," I said laughing even more.

"Why?" Alec asked looking down at me.

"I thought it would be funny to see his reaction and see him start to freak out," I said laughing even more.

"Where is the glitter?" Alec asked.

"I'm not telling you," I said.

Alec was about to speak when Magnus came back in. He was angry.

"I still can't find my glitter," Magnus said angrily.

"Magnus, someone here knows where your glitter is," Alec said.

I knew what Alec was doing and I was going to get busted. I shook my head at Alec and told him to not rat me out. He of course didn't listen to me.

"Who knows where it is?" Magnus asked.

I knew that I was going to get busted eventually, so I confessed.

"I hid your glitter so I could watch you freak out," I said, standing up.

"Clary!" Magnus shouted.

I then went to the room that I hid it in that Magnus hadn't looked in yet and I handed him the glitter.

"I'm sorry for hiding your glitter. It won't happen again." I apologized to Magnus.

Magnus just sighed and went to his room to get ready for tonight.

"Or you can just ignore me and not forgive me then," I said, flopping back down on the couch next to Jace.

"See, this is why we never do something like this," Isabelle said.

"Oh shut up Iz," I said as I leaned my head against Jace's shoulder.

All we had to do was wait for Magnus to finish getting ready and then we could leave for Pandemonium. A few hours later Magnus finally finished getting ready. We had already gotten ready and so now we were off to Pandemonium to have fun.

**A/N… Alright that's it for this chapter. The next chapter is going to be at Pandemonium and Magnus is going to do something to get Clary back. **

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter five will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N… Alright here is chapter five. I am trying my best to get my chapters written or typed up as fast as I can. I am truly sorry for any delays. I would have updated chapter four over spring break but I was in to much pain as I had bruised my ribs. How did I bruise my ribs? From dancing on hard wood floor. I fell and it hurt like hell. So I just pretty much spent almost my entire spring break in bed and in pain. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Cassandra does. **

**I was about to own the characters, but then Cassandra caught me.**

**Alright I've decided to do the first part in Magnus's POV. In the last chapter I told you all that Magnus was going to do something to get back at Clary. Can't really remember, well let's just say that Clary is in for a big surprise. Sorry can't say right now. You must read it to find out.**

Magnus' POV

Earlier today, Clary thought it was funny to steal and hide my glitter. Well, Clary, you're in for a big surprise. I thought the last part to myself.

"Magnus, Honey, what are pondering about this time?" Alec asked.

"Well I was thinking of how to get Clary back for stealing and hiding my glitter earlier today."

"Please don't do anything drastic," Alec said, smiling at me, knowing that I would.

"Don't worry no one will get hurt. I was just thinking that I should spike her drink every time she gets a new one when she's not looking," I said with an evil grin on my face.

"So you're technically going to get her drunk?" Alec asked.

"Yes," I said as I got the drinks for Jace, Clary, Alec, and I.

"Don't come crawling to me when you get into trouble with her brother when she's drunk or when her parents find out," Alec said.

"Can you put some whiskey in this drink please?" I asked the bartender.

"How old are?" The bartender asked.

"I'm 21," I said, handing him my fake ID.

"Alright," The bartender said, putting the whiskey in the soda, and mixing it.

I can't believe he fell for it. What an idiot.

"Alright, I have a coke for Clary, a sprite for Jace and, and mine and Alec's drinks," I said, handing them their drinks.

I watched as Clary took a sip of her drink. She had a weird expression on her face, but just passed it over as if it was nothing.

"Where's Jonathan?" Jace asked.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago," Clary said.

"I'm right here," Jonathan said, coming up behind Clary and scaring her.

"Don't do that!" Clary said, slapping her brother.

"Sorry." Jonathan sat down next to his sister.

Clary continued to drink her coke. Eventually after drinking a few glasses with whiskey in it, she was drunk. When I mean drunk, I mean like she was stumbling over her own two feet. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bane, what did you do to my sister?" Jonathan asked as he now held onto his sister.

"Oh, you know, got her back for stealing and hiding my glitter," I said.

"Bane, you are so dead. Just wait till our parents say when they find out that you got their daughter drunk."

"Told you so," Alec said.

I just elbowed him in the side.

"I just wanted some revenge," I said.

"Yeah, well, she's only sixteen. Next time you want to get revenge, refrain from getting her drunk," Jonathan said.

"Magnus, you're an a**, but I have to say seeing Clary like this is quite amusing," Isabelle said, smiling a little bit.

Clary was now lying on the ground on the sidewalk while Jonathan and Clary waited for a cab to bring them home.

"I can't believe you got my girlfriend drunk," Jace said.

"Its called sweet revenge," I said.

"Watch yourself, Bane," Jace said.

I just put my hands up in an innocent gesture.

A few minutes later…

Jonathan's POV

I pulled a now passed out Clary from the backseat of the cab and then I paid the driver. I then managed to pull my house keys out and unlocked the door. Our parents were still up and when I walked into the living room, things became out of hand.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Mother asked as she came up to us.

"Magnus decided it would be funny to spike her drink with whiskey tonight, and she got drunk. Just because she decided it would be funny steal and hide his glitter," I said as I cradled my sister.

"I swear, that boy has no brain," Father said.

"I think we all know he doesn't have a brain sometimes," I said, chuckling a little bit. "I'm going to bring her up to her room, and then I am going to bed."

"Alright see you in the morning," Mother said.

"Alright. Night," I said, carrying my sister up the stairs.

I walked into her room and I gently placed Clary on the bed after pulling the sheets back, and then I covered her and placed a kiss on her forehead before I headed off to bed.

Clary's POV

I woke up in my bed with a major headache. I barely even remembered what had happened last night. As I was pondering through my head, trying to remember last night. There was a soft knock on my door. I didn't answer, but the door opened up anyways.

It was my mom that came in with a glass of water and something take for my headache.

"Thought you might need these," Mom said, placing the pills in one hand and then giving me the glass of water. I took the medicine.

"I don't remember anything from last night," I said.

"Yeah, that can happen when you're drunk," Mom said.

"I got drunk?" I asked, I was clearly confused.

"Yeah, Magnus decided that it would be funny to spike your drink with whiskey every time you got a new glass of coke," Jonathan said, coming into my room.

"Of course. Only Magnus would do something like that. I bet it was payback for stealing and hiding his glitter," I said.

"Yeah, it was." Jonathan sat on the edge of my bed next to Mom.

"Well, if it's a war Magnus wants, it's a war he'll get. I think I am going to get him back for getting me drunk last night, even though I don't remember being drunk at all," I said, getting up and stretching.

"I think we'll leave you alone so you can shower and change into clean clothes," Mom said.

"Alright," I said as I watched them get up and leave.

I grabbed a pair of clean clothes, and I walked across the hall and I shut the door so I could shower. (A/N…I was going to stop here, but I decided not to. Oh so instead of doing another chapter in the real world I'm just going to do it in this chapter.)

No One's POV

It had been two months since Clary slipped into a coma. Jace was growing even more impatient everyday and was even starting to drive everyone to insanity. Right now, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were in the library while Magnus stayed with Clary.

"Jace, will you calm down and relax? Clary will wake up soon," Alec said as he looked at his parabatai with slight annoyance.

"I will not calm down till she wakes up," Jace said pacing around in the library.

"If you don't calm down then I will slap you upside the head," Isabelle said, slightly annoyed.

"Whoa, no need to become violent, Iz," Jace said, putting his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Just sit down, Jace." Alec came over to Jace and pulled him to the couch.

Jace sat down and just relaxed. He knew that Alec and Isabelle were right. He just needed to relax and just play the wait game. Eventually Clary would wake up, and everything would be fine.

**A/N… Alright so what do you think Clary is going to do to get back at Magnus for getting her drunk at Pandemonium? If you have any idea's review and I will choose your idea.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter six will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	6. AN

**A/N… If you all thought that this was an update then I'm sorry to tell you this. It's not an update. I have been very busy with senior year and I only have like about 42 days of school left and so that's about this month which is April of course and then May and the first week of June. I get out of school on June 5****th****. YAY! I graduate on the 6****th****. I will try to update soon. I have early dismissal next Thursday and I have no school next Friday as it is Good Friday. I am going to be out of town this weekend. I will have my laptop with me, so I can start the next chapter to No Ordinary Universe. Another reason why I couldn't update is because I have been trying to keep my grades up so I could go on the trip to New Orleans with my choir. I did, so that's why I am going out of town this weekend. If I can then I will update hopefully by the end of next week. I can't make any promises. I have to pass this report card so I can be in my choir's last show. It's Pop Show. I want to be in that show since it's my last year with my choir family. So I should be able to update by next weekend, but I can't make any promises like I said. Love you guys and don't forget to review my story and my other stories. I will be posting other one shots soon. I have one about Magnus coming up soon. I think you all might like it. Also I have finally come up with the title for my last twilight story its called A Journey's End. I can actually thank Wisterian Princess for helping me. I will have the first chapter up soon. I only have two and half chapters written and I'm going to write the entire story first before I post the first chapter or I'll post and write…don't know what I'll do yet. I will be posting more stories soon. Sorry again. If you want you can take out your pitch forks and torches and chase me to the ends of the earth because of my delay. **


End file.
